Inuyasha ABC'S
by InuDemonGirl
Summary: An idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Inuyasha ABC's! Warning: If you like Kikyo, I would advise you not read. Rated T just to be safe.


**Author's Notes: **Dunno if this has been done or not. If it hasn't, YAY FOR ME! And if it has, this is my own version. So enjoy and learn your Inuyasha ABC's! If you like it, leave me a review and maybe a show that you'd like to see done. If I know it I'll make one for you! Or even try it yourself! Wrack that fan girl brain!

Inuyasha ABC's

A is for Ayame (The hardly shown yet pretty wolf who is determined to capture Kouga's heart.)

B is for Bankotsu (What's Anime without the hot yet sometimes creepy bad guy? Naraku's not the only one who needs attention! )

C is for Carcasses (Eww. But Kagura has to have SOMETHING to play with. After all, Naraku's not going to let her play with him. How sad. A LOT of us would just LOVE to play with him. )

D is for Demon (Now come on people, tell me you didn't see THAT one coming.)

E is for Exams (Ah, Exams. Those life-or-death pieces of paper that make you sick to your stomach. Isn't it amazing how one little piece of paper can ruin your life? 0.0)

F is for Fur (Why fur, you ask? One word…Sesshoumaru. The adorable tail that he wraps around that well developed shoulder. Obsessed? Me? Of course!)

G is for Ginta (You've gotta give the guy credit. He and Hakkaku follow Kouga to hell and back. How loyal.)

H is for Harassment (That's right! I said it! -- Damn Kikyo. And to the Kikyo lovers…bite me. Eh eh eh. Just kidding. If you don't like, just skip the letter H peoples! Feh!)

I is for (Drum Roll) Inuyasha (Of course, our triangular-eared main character. It is his show anyhow.)

J is for Juuroumaru (Tough one, this one. So many choices. So I used my one of my favorite villains. This one's for you Juuroumaru! Chuu)

K is for Kaede (This one is for Kaede! Not Kagome and definitely not Kikyo. No Kagura or Kanna. It's Kaede! After all, none of it would've happened if Kaede hadn't been there.)

L is for Luv (Ah, the romance is in the air. Puts on her gas mask Romance is contagious. :P)

M is for Myouga (The cowardly blood drinking flea Myouga! Where would Inuyasha be without Myouga! Probably better off, but, he does give info.)

N is for Naraku (But of course it's for Naraku! Where would we be without that diabolical yet delicious hanyou. Do I have a bad-boy fetish? Why, yes I do!)

O is for Obstinate (Ah yes, I see a lot of this in many characters of the show. Heck, I see it in ME. I won't mention names though. Cough Kikyo Cough)

P is for Pervert (Ah, yes, our favorite monk's activities. This one's for Miroku! Our butt-grabbing proposal-throwing monk. Just between me and your Miroku, there are tons of fan girls who would say "YES!")

Q is for Quadratic (You can blame my English teacher for this one. -- Yes, I've been outta school for a couple of years now, but she DRILLED this word in my head. It basically means Math. And Math connects to Kagome! There's my Kagome contribute. Meh. This word depressed me. Moving on.)

R is for Rin (The cute adorable little girl Sesshoumaru has with him. Oh the irony! He supposedly hates humans yet one little girl manages to slightly melt that ice around his heart! So adorable. Go for it Rin!)

S is for Sesshoumaru (Yet again, a reference to Sesshoumaru. Detecting a pattern, are we? I HAD to give him this letter. My fan girl senses made me do it!)

T is for Totosai (I would've done Tensaiga or its sister sword, but I figured that the old geezer made the both, so he deserves a bit o' credit. So T is Totosai's!)

U is for Umbrella (Who could forget that episode. Umbrellas are VERY useful. Hint Hint Just think, two people in such close quarters. / Now only if Miroku could keep his hands to himself. )

V is for Village (And just not any village, but the Demon Slayers Village. H went to…eh…well Kikyo and S of course went to Sesshoumaru. Here's your letter, Sango!)

W is for Well (The great almighty Bone-Eaters Well! Where it all started. What kind of fan would I be NOT to put it in there. Eh eh. Plus the fact that I had a brain-fart and couldn't think of anything else. 0.0)

X is for the X In Math Equations (Eh eh. Sorry peoples. Couldn't think of anything. But it DOES have something to do with the show. Those evil tests we call Exams. :P)

Y is for Youkai (Had to throw that one in. I know, I know. I had demon for D. Sue me.)

Z is for Zealousness (Ah, what a perfect last word. The show is full of it!)

And Now You Know Your Inuyasha ABC's!


End file.
